Sioux Falls League
The Sioux Falls League are a superhero team based in Sioux Falls, South Dakota;.Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight They have a permanent roster of five members, plus a few temporary members interning from other superhero teams. They also employ several non-heroing staff, of whom five are mentioned. No date is known (at present) for their founding. The group officially disbanded in July, 2011.Would the Last One Out Please Turn Out the Lights Headquarters The League's headquarters used to be a highly secret underground military command and control bunker. It doesn't exist even on official military documents. After it was abandoned years ago, the League took possession and made it into their headquarters. They turned the living space into apartments for the members, with a few extras for guests, and lab space, a medical suite, and recreational areas. The bunker has an underground maglev system to move to and from several hidden access points around Sioux Falls, speeding the team's responses to crimes in the area. Kayda Franks and her mom were rescued from pursuing MCO agents through the access point in the janitor's closet of the Empire Mall, near the restrooms by the JC Penney store. Members Cornflower Debra Matson is the younger of the two women on the team, being described as around 18 years old. She's blond, well-build, with cornflower-blue eyes. Cornflower is a Whateley Academy alumnus, class of 2006 and a former member of Venus Inc.. * She is an Exemplar and an Energizer, with the ability to send out concussive pressure waves. Farm Boy John HinsonWOG - ElrodW is one of the founders of the League. He's about thirty years old and just over six feet tall, with well-defined muscles, long blonde hair and deep blue eyes framing a movie-star face with gleaming white teeth. He's an Whateley graduate. * His powers are Strength, Telekinesis and and something resembling flight, while he also has a glamour aura he can't entirely turn off. Tractor Jake Barton is the team Brick. He's described as being a well-muscled man, around 24–25 years old, with with a small double chin and a tiny hint of a beer belly. He has short hair, but most of that is concealed beneath a cap with a green tractor logo on it. Tractor looks like an average nice-guy-but-not-too-bright farmer, but that's deceptive. He is a keen history buff, and is working on his PhD in the subject. He is married to Vanity Girl, who he pursued romantically when they were both at Whateley. * His powers are the PK Superman package. Twinkletoes Walt Reynolds is described as being in his early to mid-thirties, tall and slender. He's first introduced as being well dressed, with a costume looking like a tuxedo, and the last of the founding members of the League. * He is a Warper and a Telepath. Vanity Girl Vanessa Miles Barton is described as being in her mid-twenties with a timeless beauty. She's nearly six foot tall, lithe and athletic, with long dark hair and golden-yellow eyes. She's first introduced wearing her super suit, which is described as a stylish white, pink and purple ensemble. She is married to Tractor, having first caught his eye while they were both at Whateley, to the point that he did some (apparently) silly or stupid things to try to get her attention. She's from the south, so the move to South Dakota with its bitter winters was a difficult adjustment for her. * She is a Mage and an Empath. Interns In addition to the permanent roster, the League also take on a variety of interns from other superhero teams. As of February 2007, these are: Card Trick Valerie Hinson''Two Spirits: Chapter 2 - Ichimani (the Travelers)'' is described as a average perky blonde, aged around 18-19. She's interning from the Twin Cities Overseers. She decides to stay with the League when her internship is over. She's a Whateley alumnus, class of 2006. * She's a Mage. Ping Pong David Wilson is described as looking like an average high-school senior guy. He's interning from the Cajun Criminal Counter Force in New Orleans. He decides to stay with the League. He's a Whateley alumnus, class of 2005. * He's an Energizer (fire ball slinger) and an Empath. Wish List Wish List is described as a nice-looking brunette, aged around 18-19. She's interning from the Salt Lake Supers. She's a Whateley alumnus, class of 2006. * She's an energy absorber and a Package Deal Psychic. Catapult Catapult is, as of the Summer of 2011: : the recent grad from Whateley who was interning with the team, and who was going into action for the very first time. He was a warper, able to distort the gravity in a small area, and he used that power to warp heavy objects like a massive linear accelerator, turning seemingly normal items into very fast-moving projectiles. Given time to build up the field, he could even accelerate a small-enough object to hypersonic speed. His rate of fire doing that was very slow. As of June 2016, it's said that "he never got over seeing Ping Pong and Farm Boy killed".The Hand You're Dealt Staff In addition to the heroing members, the League also employ several staff who work behind the scenes. * Don is described as a nerdy-looking guy in his mid forties. He's the team's resident Gadgeteer and Devisor. * Javier is described as Hispanic and in his mid twenties. He's one of the team's laboratory technicians. * Romeo Foxtrot (a nickname picked up while he served in the military)Elrodw on the forums is the team's communications guru. * Dr. Winkler is the team medic. * Yvonne is described as in her thirties. She's one of the team's laboratory technicians. References Category:Superhero Teams Category:South Dakota